When You Can Live Forever
by ShadowInu19
Summary: Kagome a vampire destined to save lives and watch what choices they make but if they stray down the wrong path she must kill them. Inuyasha a human on his death bed has been given the chance to live forever. what will he live for?
1. Summary & Preface

When You Can Live Forever - WYCLF

Author: ShadowInu19- previously: Inuyasha's GIRL 1415

Disclaimer: All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners. Plot and some original characters are creations of my own imagination/experiences. Any similarity between OC's and existing fictional characters are coincidental. *Author is too broke to get sued*

Summary: Kagome has been searching for decades for 'the one'. Constantly killing those off which she created. Can Inuyasha, an ex-mobster, help her end this senseless cycle of creation and destruction? In the end what will they choose to live for?

Fiction type: AU and slightly OOC

Genre: Romance, Paranormal, and Drama

Pairings: InuyashaXKagome, SangoXMiroku, SesshomaruXRin, KougaXAyame.

Preface

Normal P.O.V.

As he sat in the hospital on what was to be his deathbed; a girl was seated on the ledge outside his window hiding within the shadows. Waiting for the perfect time to set her plan into action as she had so many times before. His name was Inuyasha, she had been watching him for days lying in this detestable excuse for a hospital dying slowly, very unbearably slowly. He was too young to die he was only twenty-three for Christ sake. She knew, they all knew, and all she could do was watch and wait until they were sure he would die and then just leave him.

That day was today, and she knew deep in her heart she would have to save him yet damn him at the same time. It would be better than to die painfully. There would be different ways to die when it was all through; she knew those ways all too damn well. She had seen them happen for many years to her family, her friends, her first love, to everyone she had ever called family.

She knew what her plan of action had to be. She would take him somewhere secluded and do the deed of saving him from the painful death that would await him soon. Leave him with the information he would need to live, and set him off to his own devices. She was set and ready to take action when the time presented itself. All that was left to do was listen and to wait.

Sighing she stood. She had other things to attend to but she would be back. There was no doubt in anyone's mind about that. She fled never noticing the pair of golden eyes that observed her from afar.

-Three days later-

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

The pain was so unbearable I didn't know how much longer it would take to get back to good health or if I ever would for that matter. But I had to keep hope; I couldn't let the sadness and the thoughts get to me. I just couldn't and I knew if they did I wouldn't make it out of this alive if I even had a chance to begin with.

I had been alone in this room for about thirty minutes now, all the doctors had left I knew they all thought I wouldn't make it out alive; that didn't help me either. I was sure I would die. I am curtain now but I figured I would try to see the sunrise one last time before it was too late. I waited and watched the solitary window for what seemed like hours. I had started to feel drossy when I saw a young beautiful woman entering through the window.

'Am I imagining this?' I wondered to myself. I had to have been why else would such a beautiful woman be entering my room at this hour of the night and when I'm dying no less? She continued to walk over to me.

"Shush" she whispered. As she started to put her arms around me, I realized she was cold, ice cold, but I only had one thought on my mind. 'Who is this woman?' she lifted me up off of the bed with no problems, no grunts, and no painful expressions on her face. Just a sincere look of kindness that told me all she wanted to do was save every single person on the verge of death. Her mid-back length hair was jet black; her eyes were the same shade of blue as that of the bottom of the ocean. She smelled of flowers and cinnamon, and her face held the knowledge of a hundred years of life; but she looked to be barely in her twenties. That same question still running through my head as she headed to that same window I was just watching through. Jumping from building to building at an almost blinding speed I knew if I were to die this very minute I would be happy and not have a second thought about my death or how I had lived my life.

She started to slow her pace; which had made her look like she had just finished a nice brisk jog; she had a very faint layer of sweat and nothing more. She came to a complete stop right in front of a very old looking weeping willow tree that seemed to be less beautiful and nowhere near as perfect as this woman was when compared. I still wondered 'who is this woman?'

She laid me down on the grass in front of the tree and leaned her face toward my ear and whispered, "Inuyasha, my dear fledgling, in this world you can live forever. Let us see what you will live for." she slowly put her mouth to my throat and then I knew. I knew what she was here to do and that she was not the average human I already knew she wasn't. She was a vampire, an immortal one. I felt the fangs pierce my skin yet I wasn't scared I didn't try to inch away from her I just laid there as she sunk her fangs deeper into my neck it pinched for a few seconds then all I felt was pleasure as she drank almost all of my blood, my eyes rolling back into my head at the sensation. She didn't take all of my blood, though I truly wouldn't have given a damn. I would gladly die to her hands. But what she did instead surprised me most, she bit her wrist letting several droplets of blood trickle into my mouth, before forcing my lips to the wound and letting them flow into my mouth as I drifted into a world of bliss. That I would always cherish no matter what happened.

I awoke several hours later to find some clothes hanging on a tree branch slightly to my right and a ring on my finger that said 'the key to survival must never part from you when the sun dances away the day' things where slowly coming together in my head. She had come to save me, but there was no sign of her; she was gone. I tried to stand which was surprisingly easy; I walked over to the clothes that were hanging off of the branch. They were a pair of pin stripped dress pants and a grey dress shirt. She had bought them and she had left them for me, sticking out of the pocket was a note; from her I was sure.

I snatched the clothes and the note up and stripped down while running to the edge of the woods while pulling on the black pin stripped dress pants that where on the tree and quickly unfolded the note she had left in the pocket of my new pants as I buttoned the grey shirt that was also left for me with my left hand. It was written in calligraphy, but I could read every word of it with ease.

'You are changed now I'm sure you realize you are no longer human you are anything but that now, but you can still act as one. The ring on your finger will allow you to walk the world of the living during the day, unless you wish death upon yourself do not remove it while the sun dances in the day sky. You will have to feed to get strong, animals blood will keep you alive and keep you at a moderate strength but you will not be the strongest of _Vampires; _drinking the blood of mortal humans or another vampire will give you immense strength compared to what you would get from an animal, but those people will surely die at the hands of a newly formed Vampire they will not turn they will die, your thrust will be over powering at first to make you strong enough to continue living; but you will be able to control it very soon. You will learn more about the powers an immense amount of blood will give you as you drink and feed off of their life force. The choice is yours though. In this world you can live forever, what will you choose to live for? The power, revenge, life, _love_; I'm sure we will meet again when that time comes we shall see. Sincerely for now, -Kagome'

I stopped running then, 'what would I live for?' I didn't know. All of my life I had wanted power, I had wanted the strength to kill those who had hurt me all my life. I had wanted to live to never have to die. However, most of all I wanted love, I wanted to have the woman of my dreams. I thought for a moment. Was revenge worth all of the hassle? I had experienced what vengeance could do to a man. Did I really want that? I mean everyone had made my life a living hell would all eventually die anyway. Was immense power worth the death of others? I already had immortality, and that was all I really needed or wanted.

My mind was made up.

I knew what I would live for. I would live for the love I had always searched for, to travel the world in search of such a love. I would feed off of the animals of the earth. And I would certainly live to find the one called Kagome. In a world where I could live forever I would live to find the one I truly love, and claim her as mine and she would be mine. Somehow, I knew she would let me stack that claim, I just knew.

Reading and Reviewing is love!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Kagome's P.O.V.

'He was saved… what would he chose?' I couldn't help but wonder if I would have to destroy what I had created again. I didn't want to I never wanted to. But I had to it was the will of god, the god that forced me to live this life. That forced me to save and then kill.

I wondered all of this as I ran I was already in the next country away from where I had left Inuyasha; he should be awake by now. But the rules I am forced to follow clearly said I must let whomever I change go uninfluenced by me for 365 days, and that I must avoid them at all costs until that point. So I ran as fast as I could I knew where I would go.

America. The free lands the place where there were others like me wondering the streets night and day. I was already half way across Canada and almost to Illinois it would be only a matter of hours until I reached my destination. Philadelphia a small reckless town in Pennsylvania many had strayed from the path of decency and if I could not let Inuyasha live this would be my next place to look for a worthy candidate to save.

There was also one other clear rule. If you are able to save a person and them stay on the path of decency you would no longer have to kill what you created, they would be saved and they would be able to continue to make their existence around the greater good of life. However they had one catch, they would have to save a life just as you had and kill what was created if they chose a bad life to live. Sadly however, there were very few who choose the path of decency.

'I have had this job for too long.' I thought as I continued to run faster and faster I wouldn't stop until I reached my destination.

'Inuyasha, please be different from the others, please.' I pleaded internally. 'Just sent me free.'

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

It was only a few minutes before sunrise now, I had run looking for her the moment I made my decision, and I had no idea where to look for the dark haired beauty that had saved me. We could both walk the streets day and night so it would be incredibly difficult to find her quickly. In fact it was going to be nearly impossible to find her in the next few days but I had an eternity to look for her. 'I will find her, I will I swear on it… but how?' I thought. For all I know she could be in Mexico at this very moment 'cause only god knows when she ran off. I would find her and I would live a good life forever. She needed me to do that much for her I could already tell. I don't know how I knew but I did and I knew she wanted me to know.

"I swear I will find you even if I die trying" I said and started running as fast as my legs would allow. 'I could get used to this.' I smirked.

-345 Days Later-

The judgment period was almost over and needless to say I was impressed with his choices thus far; he had made quite excellent choices actually. He had chosen to feed off of the animals as much as he could. He very, very rarely drank a humans' blood which was something many of the others had not done. He then chosen to chase after something he really truly wanted, what that is I don't know I had found out over the years not to attempt to read others thoughts for it alters their choices slightly.

Yes I could very well see the thoughts of others if I tried but I almost never used that power; what normal person would? Yes I knew I wasn't normal anymore but I had been and I truly missed it but I couldn't ever go back to that life now. It was impossible. But trying to stay even the slightest bit normal made me feel just as good.

Inuyasha was currently residing in Long Beach, California with a band he had just recently joined. Their name was 'To Give a Life'. They would be in Philadelphia very soon; actually it was going to work out quite well the day of their first concert was the day I could say Inuyasha was free to live or to not live but from the looks of it he would get to keep this life and perhaps I would finally be free of this cursed task. However nothing goes without some kind of hitch, he may have ended the cycle for me but now he was cursed to restart the cycle for himself and I still have yet another task I had to complete.

'But he is still worthy of this chance at life.' I thought with a slight smile.

-Ten Days Later-

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

'I finally found her! Yet I can't go see her… Fucking tour dates!' I thought with a groan. I slouched down on the couch I had been moping on for the past hour and a half about this little problem of mine. Then I suddenly sensed an object flying my direction and jumped off of the couch doing a flip and landing on the floor in front of the couch facing the annoyed person who had pitched my own cell phone at my head.

It was Sango.

"SANGO! What in the bloody fucking hell was that for?" I screamed.

Sango was the bands manager and drummer and don't let me forget bodyguard. She proved that one everyday especially around the other band mates she was constantly beating on our basest Miroku Houshi. But then again he sort of deserved it. He was always grabbing for her ass at every opportunity he got.

For a girl, Sango was just a little too strong. Legends claimed that she had, in a past life, been a demon exterminator in the feudal era of Japan that had been tricked by a demon in their human form. This demon had killed her family and her village friends. She had been the only survivor and had sworn to avenge her family and friends, but on her journey to find this demon that had caused her so much pain. She bumped into an elderly looking man that had really been the very demon she had been searching for and had been deceived by the demon.

This demon claimed her family and friends' killer was on the western half of Japan heading toward the America's. She searched and searched for the demon but never found him. She eventually grew old and knew her time was running out so as she lay on her death bed. She made a vow with her last breath to return one day and kill the very demon that had killed all of her loved ones. Or so the legends say.

"Get the fuck up and go to the damn recording studio now! We **NEED** to practice as much as we can before any of us step foot onto that plane to Philadelphia in a week. We need to be our best it's our first real concert and we can't fuck it up! Do you hear me?" she screamed back at me. 'it's the stress' I thought as I walked toward where my cell phone currently lay on the ground in front of the television. I grabbed it and headed to the table where the keys to my motorcycle lay untouched. I made a slight growl of annoyance at her as I passed her on the way to the drive way. She followed but the moment we reached the outside she headed to her dark pink Cadillac CTS, got in and made her way to the recording studio. Why she chose that color I may never know.

I stepped over to my dark red Yamaha motorcycle and speed off towards the woods I was going to need some energy for this practice session I could already tell. It was defiantly going to be a long day.

I pulled off onto the side of the road by the woods after driving like a bat out of hell. I stuck my nose up slightly and sniffed for my prey I only needed a small snack. I could still every well eat human food but it did not… satisfy my hunger. I caught the scent of a small rabbit and turned and leaped at my fastest speed towards it grabbing it by the back of its neck and killing it before it knew what was coming; I sank my elongated fangs into it and drank it dry not that it noticed for it was already beyond this world.

I had long since finished my little snack and was speeding once again down the highway towards the recording studio to meet with the band to start our practice. I was almost there and I knew I was going to have my hands full tonight. If Sango was in a piss-y mood then the odds aren't in our favor of getting off too easy.

Sango knew where I was going to head first before we even left my cozy little beach house; she had actually come a little early to give me time to feed before our practice.

How does she know I'm sure you are all wondering. Well the answer is simple really, I told her I was a vampire as soon as I knew she could be trusted and she, along with the rest of the band, knew if they were to expose me they would most certainly pay dearly for it. Now of course if they'd been entirely creeped out by the fact that their singer was a vampire I wouldn't make them stay but they had to swear to secrecy about it. Fortunately though, they all understood and they had all stayed and passed my own little test on whether or not I could trust them.

They had actually helped me find the mysterious women who had saved me from an early death, the woman named Kagome. She had been staying in a little town called Collingdale up by Philadelphia. Thus we had decided to make our first appearance at the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia.

I pulled into a parking spot at the studio and got off of my motorcycle, locked it up, and headed in to find a very amusing scene. Miroku had once again attempted to grab Sango's ass and had failed and was currently receiving his beating.

I walked in right as Sango threw Miroku over her back and while he was down got a nice hit with her foot right into his little "treasures". And what a great scene it was too I just wanted to fall to the ground in laughter. But I controlled myself… somewhat. I was currently hunched over in laughter looking at Miroku's very, very, very purple looking face. He pulled one of his hands up that had been holding his crotch in pain and flipped me off. I just replied in between laughs.

"Wow Miroku I didn't know you went that way, but no thank you buddy." and just went right back to my own little laughing fit.

Next to me was Shippo Kitson our wonderful little annoying Keyboardist. He was currently shaking his head at this little situation, I could practically read his thoughts he was defiantly thinking something along the line of "grow the fuck up". He was the youngest of the whole band. However, he did his job well. In fact he was the one who actually found Kagome for me. Well the first signs of where she was anyway.

Next to Shippo, was Kouga Wolve our main guitarist cocky as he was he still always kept his word and always showed great skill. He was the first of the band to deserve my trust. But either way he is still cocky. The only thing I don't trust him about is not trying to steal Kagome when I find her. Believe me when I say I have my reasons for this. Needless to say when he saw the pictures Shippo had found he was all over them. I would defiantly need to keep an eye on him.

Miroku was standing now he still looked like he was in pain but nowhere near as much now; and I was finally done laughing. So we headed into the studio to start our practice session.

'If Kagome is there at the concert she is going to love this' I smirked at the thought as we walked into the studio.

Reading and reviewing is love!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

-The Night Of The Concert-

Kagome's P.O.V.

This was the night. The night the judgment ended. I was allowed to tell him he passed the test. Only one thing I regret out of picking him; the fact that he would now be destined to pick up the cycle of life and death right where I had left off. For this I am sorry. But yet I am proud very, very proud. He did the right thing unlike almost all of the others. He was perfect he did nothing at all wrong in the code all Vampires must follow. He, in all forms of the word, was perfect. He would be someone I would gladly spend the rest of eternity with. Sadly though I doubt I would ever be able to tell him this.

You see when you become a vampire most of the human traits you had stick with you especially personality traits…

***Flashback***

"Kagome!" Eri yelled after her young dark haired friend who was already on her way home after another brutal day in College. Kagome was 19 years old and about 5'6 in height with gorgeous grey blue eyes that tended to change colors with her mood. You see one moment they would be grey, then another they could be a light blue; the same blue as a warm spring day, then a dark blue; the same blue as the ocean's bottom, or a pale green color. Kagome turned around then stopping to wait for her friend.

"Eri, what's wrong?" she asked, with a sound of sincere concern evident in her voice.

"Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, and I were just wondering if you were ever going to ask Hojo out. You had said you were. So… like yea…" Eri said as she scratched the back of her head nervously, just wondering how she got suckered into being the one to ask her best friend this question.

Kagome just sighed at her friends' antics. Kagome never really liked Hojo like that. Her friends just liked to assume things. And assuming she wanted to date people she didn't was one of the many things they assumed.

Kagome was always a shy girl everyone who talked to her knew that very well. A light wind blew by them slightly rising Kagome's skirt. "Eri…" she started then paused.'it would be better to bend the truth right now' she thought before she continued."you know how shy I am I don't think I'll ever be able to ever ask him." she finished, the same soft wind still blowing around her, making her hair blow into her face a bit.

Eri looked at her sweetly "ok Kagome take your time. We-… I understand" she said with a wink. Understanding for the first time that Kagome hadn't ever really liked him. She turned slightly with a "well, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." and then started walking in the direction of her home. Kagome sighed then, thankful that her friend was so understanding. She smiled; God was definitely on her side for once. And she was so glad of that.

When Kagome walked into her family shrine everything was quiet. "Mom?… Souta?… Grandpa?…" she was greeted by silence. 'Maybe they're out back' she thought heading toward the door in the kitchen that led outside. The moment she opened the door she knew something was wrong "Mom?…" she said again . Right then she saw something move near the well house. She didn't know why but she had this compelling urge to follow it. She slowly walked up to the well house and opened the door and took one step in as she was grabbed by the neck and thrown against the well house wall. It took her a moment to gather her wits enough to know exactly what was going on. There was a person, a man holding her to the wall. He glared at her.

"Well, well, well…" he said looking her over."You- You are the one I have been searching for" he said with an evil looking smirk, after sensing her innocence. By now she was scared but she looked at the person examining him.

Sure she was scared but if she was to die she had to know to who it was. She had always felt if she were to be killed she would need to see his or her face. Or she would walk the earth incomplete for eternity. This person had long silver hair, white robes, piercing amber eyes, blue-ish purple streaks on his cheeks and a crescent Moon on his forehead, and oddly enough fangs. He looked like a god he was perfect in appearance. However his aura made her very wary.

"My Dear," he started in his deep monotone voice. "You have a very important part to play in this little game of life." He paused. "I am quite sure you still have no idea what that part is yet but you shall find out when the time has come. But-" he paused again. "According to the will of the gods we mustn't let you continue to age. We must keep you 21 forever. And no family member is allowed to live while you live. So sorry to be the bearer of bad news but they have been eliminated." he said this all in monotone which scared her even more than he already had. Her eyes watered a bit at the news.

"Why…" she mumbled with a choked sob and sniffle, before he continued.

"Now," he continued still. "This part of yours is very, VERY important. It will take you many years to find who you are to search for but when you find him you will know. But for now you must search for the chosen one in order to do so though you must turn them. Also if you find someone who is not the chosen one you will be finished turning people. They will inherit your job also and will be responsible to help you find the chosen one. However there is a catch if the person does not follow the code of vampires fully you must kill them. The code of the vampires is to be perfect and fair," Kagome gave this man questionable eyes 'turn… them?' she thought. She made her thoughts vocal then.

"Now I am sure you can already tell I am not human. Am I correct?" Kagome nodded. "Well my dear," he said as he moved closer to her neck. "I am a vampire." he finished.

He immediately bit into her neck sucking most of her blood out before stopping and biting into his own wrist, drawing blood. Forcing her mouth open which wasn't very hard due to the lack of blood and letting several droplets go into her mouth. Turning to the door to leave he stopped and added. "And you will need these." as he threw 2 pristine rings toward her. She crawled over to them as quickly as she could; which wasn't very quick and put the smallest one on her left ring finger right before she passed out.

***End Flashback***

That night I woke up still in the well house fully rejuvenated and ready to go. I knew things would be so much different than they had been and I was right. I had stuck the other ring into my bra and left. I ran as fast as I could which was faster than anything I had ever seen in my life. And I knew exactly what I had had to do. And this is where I am now. Waiting 'til the concert would begin. My eyes jet black. The only thing that changed where the colors my eyes changed to. It was 7:58 the concert would be starting very, very soon. The scheduled start time was 8:30 it was almost time…

8:20 P.M.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I was pacing and my stomach was churning. I was nerves. This was new. The concert would be starting very soon, in mire minutes actually. By the time this night was over I was certain I would know exactly where SHE was. I would have her she would be mine if that is what she wished, that is.

It had been a long year since I had last scene her I would be happy as hell to see her though. But how would I tell her how I felt about her? She would probably just turn me down but I had to try; but how could she ever love someone who spent most of their life killing and for a gang at that. I had been in the bloods for so long I hadn't known anything other than how to kill but she changed me. I don't know how but she did and she would be mine. I hoped anyway. I was still pacing as Sango came in to tell me to hurry up and get on stage.

I was behind the curtain now with the rest of the group waiting for our cue to get onto the stage.

"And now the people you all have been waiting for… TO GIVE A LIFE!" the announcer screamed as we all ran onto the stage with our arms in the air while heading to our designated spots. Mine was the microphone.

"Hey there Philly! How's it going?" I shouted into the mic right before the crowd started screaming louder than ever. "That's what I thought! Well here goes our first song! It's called Stupid Girl!"

The guitar started. Then the drums. Then the bass. Now was my turn I started singing into the mic.

"Wanna love ya , wanna bug ya, wanna squeeze ya, stupid girl, wanna touch ya, wanna take ya, wanna shut ya, stupid girl. I can't take this, born to break this. She's going away, (She's going away) what's wrong with my life today? She's going away, (She's going away) what's wrong with my life today? Stupid girl, Stupid girl" then I did a quick head bang to get more into the mood. Then I continued "I'm a loner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner, in my mind. I'm a bad one, I'm a good one, I'm a sick one, with a smile." I smiled, slightly revealing my fangs. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw familiar ebony hair, and those eyes, those unrelenting eyes. It was her but I couldn't make a scene now. I had to continue with the show and I knew it. "I can't take this, born to break this. She's going away, (She's going away) what's wrong with my life today? She's going away, (She's going away) what's wrong with my life today?" I was head banging now. "Stupid girl, Stupid girl, Stupid girl, Stupid girl"

"Whoa" Kouga, Shippou, and Miroku sang.

"She's going away, (She's going away) what's wrong with my life today? She's going away, (She's going away) what's wrong with my life today? Stupid girl, Stupid girl."

'As the song finished I looked back where I first saw her. She was still there but now she was smirking at me with that all knowing look she seemed to always have in her eyes. I was definitely going to try to make that smirk mine and only mine tonight.' I thought with a smirk of my own.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I knew he saw me during the song I had made him see me so he would know it was time for our meeting. He may not have known it but I did. I didn't know if he was the chosen one. I truly didn't and I still don't know. All I knew is he was bound for great things and great people, and I was none of those very things. Truth was I never would be especially if he was the chosen one.

"I'm a loner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner, In my mind. I'm a bad one, I'm a good one, I'm a sick one, With a smile." he sang with a smirk. I smirked as I saw his fangs. I had to give him credit. He pulled it off quite well. As the concert continued to go on around me I crept off into a dark corner where no one would ever think to look as the concert started to come to an end, and they played the last song which was called Wasteland.

"Change my attempt good intentions Crouched over You were not there Living in fear But signs were not really that scarce Obvious tears But I will not Hide you through this I want you to help them, please see The bleeding heart perched on my shirt" Inuyasha sang as he crouched down at the beginning basically acting out the song as he sang it.

"Die, withdraw Hide in cold sweat Quivering lips Ignore remorse Naming a kid, living wasteland This time you've tried All that you can turning you red Change my attempt good intentions Should I, could I Here we are with your obsession Should I, could I" he sang doing another quick head-bang before the next verse started.

"Crowned hopeless The article read living wasteland This time you've tried All that you can turning you red but I will not Hide you through this I want you to help" he sang leaning back slightly.

"Change my attempt good intentions Should I, could I Here we are with your obsession Should I, could I Heave the silver hollow sliver Piercing through another victim Turn and tremble be judgmental Ignorant to all the symbols Blind the face with beauty paste Eventually you'll one day know Change my attempt good intentions Limbs tied, skin tight Self inflicted his perdition Should I, could I Change my attempt good intentions Should I, could I" he finished. As the last part of the music was played he said "it's been fun we'll see you all next time!" Waving as he and the rest of the band walked off the stage.

'It was time.' I thought but little did I know there was another with the same thoughts as I.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

It was finally time.

She hadn't left the stadium yet I knew that. I could smell her sweet Jasmine lilac fragrance. She was waiting I just knew it. After the entire known crowd had left I gave Sango a quick glance. She nodded she knew I found her and I was going to her. She mouthed 'good luck' to me before I turned and headed back to where I knew she was she was sitting seiza style on the stage where I had been crouched down during Wasteland.

She was wearing a mid-thigh length skirt that was grey, black, and white; with red splotches that looked like blood but it wasn't I could tell by the smell that it wasn't. I also recalled how she probably tried to kill as little as she was required. Her top was a form-fitting low red U-cut top that accentuated every curve on her body. Her eyes a deep, deep purple that would be impossible for any human to have were bright and welcoming. Her mid-back length hair was held up in a hair clip except for some of her bangs. Needless to say she was absolutely stunning in her appearance.

"You've passed." she said. I stopped mid stride. What did she mean, what was she talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked as to not get more confused. She smiled sadly, and then explained. "This whole second chance thing was a test. You passed you are one of the first to ever pass it… out of all of the people I have given a second chance at life you have succeed." she looked at me with a smile on her face. "You have no idea how long I have waited for someone else to pass this test. And for this I'm proud of you." she blushed slightly; her blush was like heroine to me. It was intoxicating and I was hooked I wanted her. I needed her. I wanted to see her blush in a whole different way and for a way different reason.

She started to stand then. "You have no idea how proud I am. Out of all the years I have been alive I have never been as proud as I am now." she smiled then turned her back to me. "But I must leave you soon…" she paused, still not facing me. I was growing furious I just got her back again; after a long and tiring year of searching for her. I wasn't going to let her go without hearing me out first.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I couldn't look at him anymore it was becoming unbearable for me. If I didn't leave soon I doubt I ever would be able to. I gasp when I felt his arms around me. He was holding me flesh against himself. He was very muscular this I could tell and my body responded to his, molding against his body as if I belonged there. I shuddered.

"Kagome," he whispered "You said you are proud of me. Why won't you stay?" my eyes started to water. He sighed. "You know Kagome before I had finished reading that note you had left me so very many months ago I had sworn during my living years that when I got better I would seek revenge on those who had hurt the ones I loved. I had sworn I would get power, great power to kill anyone who attempted to stop me. But I changed my mind after witnessing how you had saved me. After I saw you, I didn't even know who you were but, I fell in love with you."

I gasped. He loved me. I turned to him. I couldn't look at his face but instead I buried mine in his shirt. I was crying now, sobbing really. I had been alone for so long. And when I wasn't alone I was rejected by everyone else; even during life I was almost always alone. He was all I could ever want and right now he was telling me he loved me and that he wanted me 'can I really just leave now? After what he told me would I have the strength to just turn and leave him? I'm so tired of being alone in the world… this I know. But what if he is the one? Would the gods really let me be happy? I am nothing to them why would they let me be happy at all?' I thought when I felt some movement and the stage no longer beneath my feet.

He had picked me up bridal style without really disturbing me. I tapped into his thoughts a bit just to figure out where he was taking me.

-Inuyasha's Thought's-

'I should take her away from here in case someone shows up… why's she crying? Is she rejecting me? Well, I won't force her to stay if she decides she doesn't want to. She gave me another chance so I should be fair unlike how I was before she changed me…' he sighed. 'I really hope she stays…'

I sobbed more after hearing his thoughts, I clutched his shirt more tightly, I did love him and I would stay though I knew I probably shouldn't; who knows if he is the chosen one. If he was would I be penalized? Would Sesshomaru make my life worse than he had already made it? Yes, I had found out who the vampire had been that murdered my family and changed me. It wasn't hard. The hard part was finding the emotional strength in me to keep going and move on with life all the while trying to keep control of my newly acquired vampeiric urges.

We were approaching the backstage dressing rooms now. My hands still in an iron grip on his shirt. I knew where he was taking me. Not that I cared much he loves me that's all I needed to know. He was taking me to the room where the rest of the band was. 'Oh, this is going to be interesting.' I thought as I started to calm down.

As we went through the door I noticed the band was there just talking and laughing with one another. I smiled slightly he made good friends. When we came through the doorway they stopped talking and looked then they smiled well most of them smiled anyway. The woman I recognized as Sango looked at me, smiling, and said "hey, you must be the infamous Kagome." I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" said the man sitting next to her who I assumed to be Miroku. He had a small ponytail at the base of his neck; he had changed out of his performance clothing along with everyone else except for Inuyasha who was still in his performance clothes. Which had consisted of a white t-shirt that said 'Rock This' in an iron madden type of font, with white and black tripp jeans obviously bought from Hot Topic, or some such store, with his hair tied back but a lot of his hair was already coming out in the front to cover his eyes.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

As soon as we entered the room they all started to quiet down immediately. Sango smiled at her. "You must be the infamous Kagome." That was a good sign. Sango was very happy for me I could tell. Then there was Miroku. He looked pleased for me as well. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you".

Shippo was sitting across from Miroku he just looked at her in awe but also kind of in a longing sort of way. Kagome seemed to give off this motherly nurturing vibe and since he had been living with his father until he died when he was seventeen, I guess he thought her to be a sort of potential mother figure already. Dear god…

Then in the corner there was Kouga. Let's just say if looks could kill I would've already died a hundred times. He was glaring at me most likely because I got the girl he wanted. And she was still clutching my shirt which didn't help his reaction one bit, he was jealous I could tell; but then again it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"It's nice to meet you all I hope you will all accept me as I plan to accept you all as my friends" Kagome stated fairly meekly with a smile. She was staying. I smirked purposefully looking Kouga's way as I slid an arm around Kagome's waist as I held her closer to me.

Oh was this going to be interesting or what?

Reading and reviewing is love!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kagome's P.O.V.

It had been about two weeks since I had decided to stay with Inuyasha and his band; things had been going pretty well and I was thinking about joining the band. I wasn't entirely sure but I had a strong feeling Inuyasha might be the chosen one that I needed to find so I wasn't looking quite as hard to find another person to go through the whole Vampire testing period that I had already made Inuyasha go through. However I'm not entirely sure so I've been keeping my eye out but have had yet to find another worthy person to turn which, to get right to the point, makes me really happy.

Since meeting the band I have helped them prepare for upcoming concerts and have also helped them write some songs as well as accompany Inuyasha for his "snacks" as well as to get my own. Needless to say I have been enjoying my newfound paradise of a life.

Currently the majority of the band and me were lounging around in an apartment in New Jersey near the Camden Stadium. I am listening to my IPod, which I had bought a while back before the band even got together. 'This is how a heart breaks' by Rob Thomas was playing through my red Skull Candy ear-buds, I was humming along with the music however the song was coming to an end very shortly. As I bobbed my head to the ending chorus; thinking about a way that the song could relate to my life. 'Oh this is it now everybody get down this is all I can take this is how a heart breaks...' then it hit me… My little brother; how I missed him. I missed how he would play his video games every day, 'Don't you ever hang out with any friends' I had recalled asking on many occasions.

The next song came on then 'I'm like a ghost I'll be living in a dirt room waiting for the day to be closer to your window when you're home I'll be standing by your back door reaching for the knife in my coat I'm going to put it to your throat sweaty piggy, you're a bad man what a fucking sad way to go your mother raised you as a joke I should have wiped away a burden use the curtain in the kitchen to choke you, you think you own me you should have known me you took the future and the food off my family's plate you think you'll use me I'm stronger than you, you take my money, but it's useless when see what I do to you look what I do to you.' how this song fit me oh so perfectly also I thought with a scowl. I felt like screaming.

Sesshomaru had made me in a sense a ghost, I had lived in a "dirt room", and for so long I had wanted to get Sesshomaru back for what he had made me and what I had assumed he had done with my family unfortunately he never came to me again... in person anyway he had come in visions, dreams, sent other worthy high up Vampires to fill me in on my life-long mission. Now I was stronger and wished I could show him how I felt about what he had done to my life but I feared I never would no matter what happened.

I gasp and shuddered as I tried to catch my breath the urges were so bad this time. I couldn't control myself as I gasped again for breath. Hugging myself close in an attempt to control the pain and agony in which I had felt. I was still in living on the residence in which I had lived when I was alive where else could I go? All I had was this stupid ring and an even more mission. Which let me let you I had no idea where to start. I gasped again and that was when I heard it.

Footsteps… Someone was on the shrine grounds! 'shit' I thought as I tried to quiet myself as I slipped quietly back into the well house. 'shit, shit, shit! Who in the hell would come here at 3 am?' I thought panicked. I slowly inched the well house open just enough so I could get a look at whomever was idiotic enough to be wondering around at this ungodly hour.

It was a woman… No a teenager maybe? She was about my height and petite. It took me a minute but then I realized just who it was. It was Eri. 'Oh god why is she here now?' I thought nerves. The urges were growing worse now that I knew a human body was nearby.

"Kagome…" I heard her whisper. I looked up. 'had she seen me?' "Oh Kagome, where are you? We all need you, Ayumi, Yuki, and es-… especially me! What am I supposed to do without my best friend?" She looked pained and then she punched the giant tree not too far from the well house I could hear it splinter slightly from the force of her punches.

And that's when it happened. I smelled it. I could smell the fresh blood as it slowly trickled over her knuckled and dripped onto the ground below. Red started to seep into my eyes as the urge took over 'NOO!' I mentally shrieked at myself but I was too far gone and the more feral animalistic side of me took over. I threw the well house door open with a slam surprising Eri from her confession and anger.

"Kagome!" She gasped out shocked. "You're not dead! Oh my god I had been so worried I had seen on the news tha-" And then she stopped noticing something obviously wasn't right with me as I slowly approached her.

"Kagome…?" she said more quietly. I lunged at her then causing her to scream out "Kagome!" as I sunk my fangs into her soft need drinking until I was myself again. However it was too late for Eri. I dropped her body shocked and angry at myself that I could even do something like that I cried.

"I'm so, so sorry Eri…" And then I ran. I left and I would never, ever go back there again.

A frown marred my face at the memory that was caused because of that arrogant bastard Sesshomaru. I was still frowning profusely as Inuyasha walked in wearing only a pair of jeans as he approached me. Being so deep in thought I hadn't realized he was crouched down in front of me until he was waving his hand in front of my face looking extremely concerned.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Was my overly lame reply, he sighed.

"I said have you made up your mind on joining the band?" he asked hopefully. He had been dead set on making me join after my mistake of singing in the shower only days into my stay and then finding out I had written songs over the years since my… change. I sighed to myself then gasped lightly when I realized he was shirtless. No matter how many decades I had walked this earth nor how many half naked or naked men I had seen he was the only one who could get that reaction from me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Put on a shirt then ask me again." was all I said. He glared at me for a second then sighed getting up and walking into the next room, his bed room, grabbing a shirt then coming back out while still adjusting it.

"Ok, so are you in or not and I'm not accepting a no for an answer." he told me flatly.

Sighing again I nodded while giving an eye roll so hard I wasn't sure how my eyes didn't get stuck that way. His expressionless face instantly turned into one of a smirking bastard who just found out he was America's number one playboy who was just offered any woman in the world.

"Great!" He beamed, "let's start writing a song as the one you'll debut on!" He said grabbing my wrist and yanking me off of the red comfy dish chair I had been curled up on for only god knows exactly how long. 'Today was going to be a long day' I thought as I was dragged away by Inuyasha to the Studio room of the apartment.

Inuyasha started up the song again on his guitar this had to have been the millionth time we sang this song after we had written it. This song was us, who we are, everything about us and everything we had become. We had written it together and he wanted it to be absolutely perfect for the next show which unfortunately for me was tomorrow meaning I had little to no time to prepare myself for the scariest thing I ever had to face in my entire undead life... Stage fright.

"The secret side of me I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it so stay away from me the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it It's scratching on the walls in the closet, in the halls it comes awake and I can't control it hiding under the bed in my body, in my head why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!" I sang of how we vampires are shortly after we have been changed when our hunger is at its limits we turn into monsters and can't control what we do, I can remember on several occasions going to apartments I had rented out to scratched up walls after I had awoken in the middle of the woods, on my own. Inuyasha joined me for the chorus. "I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster."

"My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it 'cause if I let him out he'll tear me up and break me down why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!" Inuyasha sang with what I swear was all the passion in the world, joining him we sang the chorus again. "I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I feel like a monster!" Inuyasha saying the last part in a demonic tone for dramatics. "It's hiding in the dark its teeth are razor sharp there's no escape for me it wants my soul, it wants my heart! No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster!" the next part everyone else would be joining in this was the final chorus. "I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I, I feel like a monster I feel like a monster!" We ended the song.

"My god Kagome! How come you never became a singer? I mean DAMN!" He said shocked I had kept my talents concealed from the world. Considering I had been dead for about half a century who could blame me really? Imagine how you'd react if your famous role model never grew older after 20 years? I mean yeah they have great cosmetic treatments and make-up but it'd be too unbelievable to look THAT young after that long.

I just shrugged. I mean if I had really wanted to I could've pulled it off I suppose. He just looked at me for a moment as if examining me for any trace of a lie. "So you wanna call it a day?" I nodded at that. He took my hand and laced our fingers as we walked out of the studio and into the living room area of the apartment. Everyone was standing around the kitchen table examining something it seemed.

"Inuyasha, Kagome I think you need to see this" Kouga said as everyone else made room for us to get a closer look at what they had been looking at. It was a newspaper. I went up and grabbed it reviewing the contents of the "news".

On the front page in big letters it read 'FAMILY OF FIVE SLAUGHTERED.'

My eyes widened at the headline and the photos of the article. If a mere mortal looked at these it only seem like an animal had gone berserk but when a vampire would see these they would instantly know another of their kind had done this horrible act; but who was it? I pondered to myself.

I took the newspaper and walked back over to my comfy red dish chair to further look over the paper for any sign or a clue as to who had done this deed for whoever had done it I was the one who had to take care of it... _'The life a vampire is so freaking glamorous... whoever thought that Twilight was accurate can bite my ass.' _I thought angrily.

Inuyasha came up behind me also to examine the damage that our kind had done to an innocent family who most likely didn't deserve the doom they had received. I heard a growl come from Inuyasha. _'Calm down... I can handle these morons and we will both be safe again. so hush!'_ I said into his mind. _'Keh... I know that it just... It just makes me so mad that someone would do such a repulsive act as this.' _he replied.

All was quiet for a while before he said something else. 'Who could've done this? Aren't you one of the only ones who can transform a human into a vampire?' I scowled as I was reminded of Sesshomaru once again. How I hated that bastard for putting me into this predicament.

'_No...' _I finally replied to him, _'There are seven of us who can change who we feel fit to. There is Sesshomaru; the one who changed me; before he became a vampire he was also a god who was elected to become the first of the vampires with this power. Jinenji; he was a half-demon who had been chosen by the gods to help those who deserved to be happy. He had had an extremely rough and horrible childhood being ridiculed by all of the other children around him for being a half demon, and that is why he has such a power. Rin is the next one with this power; she was a kind hearted young girl who was on the brink of death because of a gang attack that almost killed her but her heart was still pure so Sesshomaru was granted permission by the gods to change her and give her our power. She and Sesshomaru are actually a 'thing' if you get my drift. Totosai is yet another who was chosen though he was chosen for a different reason than most; he was chosen for his wisdom and his knowledge of how to defeat a fellow Vampire if the need ever arose. Kaede is the second oldest of the chosen to be granted this power; when she was living she was a priestess who was pure at heart and loved to help whoever she could but unfortunately this is also what caused her death. One day a young man whom she was trying to save from an untimely death had gone berserk and stabbed her in the eye and the stomach; The gods took notice of her acts and gave her the power as well. Then finally there is Naraku; he was the worst mistake of us all. He had been a bandit who was on the brink of death whom the gods thought they could save from death and had assumed he learned his lesson in life but sadly he hadn't and abused his power and turned and killed many. The gods weren't happy at all that they had brought such a horrible being upon this planet and banished him to imprisonment for that was all they were able he was just too strong for them all put together which is why I am here. I am the one who needs to find the one to beat him and send him to his next life in hell. His seal was supposed to last another hundred years but by the looks of it he may have already escaped meaning I will have to take him down on my own...' _I let my sentence wonder from that point.

'Could I bring him down on my own if necessary? Could I re-bind him until the one we need is here to finish him?' I thought to myself as a sad look appeared on my face. I heard another growl from behind me before Inuyasha bent over and embraced me within his powerful arms. I sighed loving this feeling. By this point the others had gone to their rooms to rest and get their strength up for their next concert. Even if they were also upset about what they had discovered they all knew their lives weren't on hold and that they were required to be ready and rested for their next performance as were Inuyasha and myself.

I started to read the rest of the newspaper in hope of finding something to help get my mind off of my problems and Inuyasha's arms around me. Needless to say he had a tendency of making me want to do stuff I just wasn't quite ready for; many a night I spent thinking about his soft yet calloused hands exploring skin that hadn't ever been touched by any other man or vampire.

Yes I am a virgin I am not afraid to admit such a thing as that.

I eventually came upon the Entertainment section of the newspaper where I found many great reviews about To Give a Life but also I found another article on a new band along with a picture. I gasped in the paper there was a picture of all the band members. They weren't any ordinary band however they were all vampires.

There was a bass player whose name was Yura; she had short black hair that came until just below her ears, blue almost black eyes, she was wearing something that almost resembled a swim suit. It was black leather I could tell and the skirt just barely covered her, ahem, vaginal area where as the top covered her breasts just barely better. She was also only about five feet two.

Then there was their Guitarist; her name was Kagura. Her hair was up in a casual up-do. She wore a black silk corset top with magenta streaks in various areas of the corset with a black skirt of the same material of the corset that went to almost mid thigh. Her unnaturally red eyes held malice for anyone who dared interfere with her plans. She was evil in a red dress in a sense one could say.

Their Keyboardist's name was Kanna. Who looked to be the youngest of the group. She was albino colored in her hair, skin, and eyes... She was one you could say was just unnatural looking. She wore a pure white dress that went all the way to her kneecaps, it was very conservative looking. She was barely four foot five being the shortest and the youngest of the vampires.

The drummer's name was Jaromaru. He wore a black slipknot t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off of it showing off his muscles, as well as long trip pants that had bright green and black chains attached to them. He had long light purple hair that was almost as long as Inuyasha's. As for his eyes they were also an extremely light purple almost white color.

Now here's what shocked me of all of this the female singer was my cousin Kikyo. She was supposed to be dead! Either by Sesshomaru or of old age but she looked just as she did before I was turned. Meaning someone else turned her. She was the enemy now. How I hate this life! I have to kill my own cousin! In this picture she was wearing a lace top with a strapless black sports bra like thing underneath in order to just barely cover her nipples. As for her lower sections she had on a short leather skirt almost shorter than Yura's. Her hair was black and went a good three inches past her butt, as for her eyes they were black no denying it.

Then finally there was a male singer and it was no other than Naraku further confirming my suspicions from earlier.

I started shaking now. I had to take him on by myself. Inuyasha and the others I had turned could help but was he the chosen? If we wasn't I couldn't bring myself to allow him to fight this battle with me. I just couldn't. I had to leave. No matter how much I didn't want to no matter how happy I am I had to give it all up. I may even have to die.

I felt a salty tear run down my cheek as I thought of my options. Inuyasha wasn't weak or stupid for that matter if I ran he would just come after me and then I'd have no choice but to drag him into this war for he wouldn't allow me to fight the strongest vampire of our time alone but I had too. How?

'_How?' _I repeated the thought to myself making sure Inuyasha wasn't tapped into my brain waves as he held me tighter than he had earlier.

Just then as if on cue to ruin the moment a void opened up only feet away meaning a messenger of Sesshomaru was coming I stood then as did Inuyasha. From the void came a small toad like creature. _'Oh god of all of your minions you had to send this annoying toad of a vampire to inform me of whatever you must? Dear god... I hate you Sesshomaru!_' I thought.

"Ahh Mistress Kagome you haven't been killed yet I see? But I shouldn't suspect so as my great lord Sesshomaru handpicked you for this assignment." At that statement I pick up the puny little runt of a vampire and punted him into the nearest wall saying "Yeah, whatever get to the point damn it." with a scowl and everything.

I could hear a sort laugh now from the kitchen. I turned around my eyes going wide as I tried to move to lunge at the disgusting creature but I couldn't he had placed a spell on me. "Sesshomaru..." I spat out.

He just chuckled slightly. "So Kagome as I can see you found someone worthy of the chosen one's abilities. I am very proud of you and for such I am grateful I may reward you later for this." Inuyasha just looked back and forth between the two of us. I hadn't told him about why exactly I had been giving people second chances at life so I am sure he was greatly confused by mine and Sesshomaru's little talk.

'_Kagome what is he talking about?' _I heard Inuyasha ask in my mind. This really wasn't how I had wanted to inform him especially if he wasn't the chosen one. _'Inuyasha hold on ok? I'll explain later' _I said to him. There was silence but shortly after there was a small _'fine'_.

I still wasn't quite able to move he had loosened the spell but only minimally. I adjusted my posture so I was standing regularly but able to attack at any given moment.

"Now as I am sure you have already figured out Naraku has escaped his banishment and is wondering this world as we speak." Sesshomaru paused. "I must admit I have never been entirely truthful with you Lady Kagome but now I have no choice but to tell you the truth. I didn't entirely need to turn you when I did. You're body could have waited two more years but there just wasn't time to waste for even at that time Naraku had already broken free of his seal and was wondering the earth feeding, gaining strength, and we could not chance him getting to you before we did. Fortunately for us shortly after his awakening he went dormant but not before gather some loyal followers of his own such as your cousin Kikyo." he stated.

I could sympathize with this slightly. Sure I was pissed at hell for what he did but Naraku was our true enemy and I knew this deep in my heart. As I reached this realization I relaxed a bit and Sesshomaru removed his spell over my body. Inuyasha was still silent and staring between the two of us.

The others were stirring I could tell we didn't have much time left before mine and Inuyasha's friends were up and about and wondering what the hell was going on. I mind melded with Sesshomaru then. _'We don't have much time to continue this conversation if you wish for this to remain private.'_

He nodded to my statement. "They are just as much in this now as you are Lady Kagome. They may come." I closed my eyes then taking his silent command and summoning them all to the living quarters of our little homey apartment. _'Come' _I melded with them all. Moments later they were all here confused and intrigued.

"Kouga, Shippo, Sango, Miroku..." I bowed my head to them as they were all here now. "This" I pointed towards Sesshomaru, "is Sesshomaru. He is the vampire who turned me. He has very important information he must share with us please sit and listen for you are all as much involved in this now as I am myself." They all simply nodded back to me and each took a seat in the living room.

I nodded to Sesshomaru to continue as he turned and faced them. "As I have already told Kagome Naraku is free again and has been for quite awhile. He has been dormant almost immediately afterwards though so the gods decided it was Kagome's time as I am sure you guys already understand." they nodded to him. "You all have a special part to play in this life. Sango, Naraku was the demon who tricked your former self into hunting an innocent until your death. He is why your soul has yet to rest." She gasped slightly but didn't argue. "Miroku, that hole in your hand that has a giant wind void was originally given to your great, great grandfather by Naraku as a means to kill off your blood line but has yet to succeed." Miroku nodded in complete understanding to this. He had figured out after hearing about Sango's former self that they had all been betrayed by this demon that it was more than just a coincidence that they all met.

"Kouga, you were once the great leader of a wolf demon tribe however you were not evil nor was your pack but your pack was killed off by one of Naraku's minions her name being Kagura. As for you Shippo, your former self had nothing against Naraku however you were friends with each and every one of these people's formers lives in your former life meaning Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga. This is how you are connected to this puzzle." Needless to say we were all a little shocked but were taking it overly well.

"Now Kagome there is one more thing…" Sesshomaru said as his speech came to an end. "As I said earlier I was never completely truthful to you about almost anything when I changed you so I am going to show you what I mean as well as reward you for being a loyal follower of the gods." He clapped his hands and I could hear footsteps from the kitchen as Souta and Kohaku both emerged from the kitchen.

I gasped. "Souta?..." I whispered as said teenager smiled at me saying "Hey sis."

Sango was as stunned as me to see her long thought to be dead brother and jumped up and ran to him hugging him to make sure this wasn't just some sick joke. "Sango it's me calm down!" her brother gasped out looking scared that she would somehow choke him to death.

"How?..." Sango and I gasped out turning to Sesshomaru.

"As I said before Lady Kagome I was never truthful. I let all of your family live however I grated both your and Sango's brother the life span of a demi-demon. Where all of the others like your parents I let die naturally. I had had them moved to a safer location where Naraku would never reach them and told them you had died. Where as for Sango her family was already dead except for her brother who had ended up in Canada and I trained him to be a demon slayer who could help to destroy Naraku."

"Now if you have no more questions about this I shall leave, yes?" We nodded curtly not really sure what else we could possibly say about anything anymore.

Sesshomaru turned to leave and took a few steps toward the front door before saying "Oh there is yet one more thing I must relay to Inuyasha and you, Kagome. Inuyasha you are..."

Yea… Bout this cliff hanger right there… You can bite me! .

Anyway reading and reviewing is love!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_Sesshomaru turned to leave and took a few steps toward the front door before saying one more thing. "Oh there is yet one more thing. Inuyasha you are..."_

Kagome's P.O.V.

Sesshomaru paused took a breath and gave a single glance in my direction before he continued. "You are… many things." Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Souta, Koga, Kohaku, and I all feel over anime-style. I jumped up then and yelled "just get to the point already damn it!"

He sighed. "Inuyasha to put it simply you are the chosen one…" he stopped as I gasped and felt a shaky feeling in my legs. I wasn't expecting that though I had the feeling deep in my gut I just hadn't known for sure. He continued "Kagome, you are to train him to the best of your abilities to become strong enough to take on Naraku." Inuyasha stepped up at that comment.

"What makes you think I'm not strong enough now?" he spat offended that this cretin thought him to be weak. Sesshomaru laughed at his commentary. "Kagome… fight him." My eyes bulged as I looked between him and Inuyasha… He had to be kidding me. Did he really expect me to fight someone I truly cared about? He, if no one else, knew what I was capable of in a fight and trust me when I say you really don't want to be on the receiving end of it. He raised a well manicured eyebrow at me indicating he was serious I sighed and turned towards Inuyasha taking a fighting stance. His jaw dropped.

Not even a second later I could hear him making the connection with my mind. '_Are you seriously going to just listen to him? I don't want to fight you. You know that right?' 'Yeah I know you don't but I have to…' _He broke the connection sighed then also took a fighting stance.

He lounged towards me his hand in a fist; I dodged and gave him a hard punch to his back. He turned shocked then came at me again I dodged again this time jumping and bringing my hands cupped together down on his upper back forcing him to the ground. Backing up and I could hear him growl as he picked himself up off of the ground, preparing himself to once again fruitlessly try to land a punch on me and trust me when I say he wasn't going easy on me, I was just better. I had so much more experience than he did. I _had_ been alive with a beating heart heading on over fifty years now. I had fought against countless other Vampires and defended myself against countless human and vampire males trying to take advantage of me which as you can all guess failed.

He was up again now and ready but this time I lounged at him giving him an uppercut to his stomach, I hated having to do this. Sure it didn't hurt him all that much physically but it definitely hurt his ego. However, that pity lasted no longer than it took to come into my mind as he landed a blow to the side of my ribs breaking two, though they wouldn't stay broken more than a few moments. I stumbled away mouth a gap. I looked to Sesshomaru his brow was raised curiously.

I looked back to Inuyasha he looked at me, worried he had hurt me and was taking a step towards me when I put my hand up to still him. "I… No man… No Vampire… No one… has ever been able to land a single punch on me…" I stumbled around for the right words to use.

Souta chuckled knowing full well about all the fights I had been in and won.

While Inuyasha's response was as to be expected he was probably thinking I had never been able to fight when truth was while I was alive I had a black belt in multiple different forms of martial arts, Juu Jetsu, and Karate.

I sighed then examined him. His long silvery-grey hair reached almost to his bum. His golden molten lava eyes which currently stared at me incredulously. His tanned skin looked soft and so touchable where as his hands looked like they were rough and callused as his fingers were no longer in a fist, his arms were muscular but not too much which I liked immensely, same went for his legs. His torso was long and he had a six pack that didn't bulge but had a nice little outline. How I'd love to run my fingernails down it just to see his reaction.

I snapped back to reality then. I straightened my posture turning toward Sesshomaru making eye contact.

"Sesshomaru I will train him he will not need as much training as I am sure you anticipated. I will make sure he is ready for whenever we are able to finally fight our adversary." I bowed indicating that if that was all he was waiting for he could leave we all had to go and rest if nothing else.

He looked me over seeming to be contemplating something and if I hadn't already known I couldn't read his mind I would've tried to read him. He nodded to me raising his hand, turned, and then brought his hand down opening a portal for him and Jaken, who I had long since forgotten was there, to ascend through.

"What the hell…" was heard from various people in the room. I sighed dropping my head to look at my shoe clad feet I had been wearing red and black Fallens'. As I stared down at my shoes I quickly cleared my head. "Ok look… When I was still alive I was a black belt in three, count them three different forms of martial arts I was the winner of every tournament I was in. Now none of you would know that except for Souta." Who nodded as I continued. "Now I think we should all figure out our rooming arrangements then rest up. Some of us" I stared at the other band members. "Have a concert we must be bright eyed and bushy-tailed for. Whereas others" I stared down Souta, who I really needed to catch up with, and Kohaku. "Don't have anything of importance to do tomorrow." They all nodded and started talking about who would sleep in which room.

After about twenty minutes we had figured it out. We had six rooms to work with meaning before the two extra guests we had just enough rooms for every band member or groupie, which I had been. So now Kouga and Shippo still had one room each to themselves. Sango and Miroku decided to share a room meaning Sango had the bed and if Miroku came within five feet of the bed he was going to get castrated, poor Miroku… Kohaku had Sango's old room. Inuyasha and I were also to share a room while Souta resided in mine.

Oh boy was tonight going to be interesting?

We all walked off to our designated rooms to either go back to sleep or just lounge.

I was in Inuyasha's room now just lying on his bed I hadn't banned him from the bed he wasn't Miroku I could trust him, right? Oh well. He was next to me; I had my hands behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling. The lights were off as Inuyasha and I said nothing. I had one ear-bud in my left ear. I had a lot on my mind and just listening to this music soothed me.

The current song was F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. by The Fall of Troy. I loved that long I loved the chorus to it. 'I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe. (Come running home! Come running home!) Her heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets... I don't wanna see the day, her tears are falling on my grave. (Come running home! Come running home!) This is my one chance to take back, no regrets...' I sighed as the chorus played.

"You okay?" Inuyasha whispered to me. I closed my eyes and nodded my reply. I was… for a lack of better words fine just very extremely anxious. A few seconds passed before I felt his movements on the bed, and his arms slither under my back and over my waist to hug me closer to his body. I blushed; unsure how to handle the sudden closeness.

"Kagome… You are surely a strong woman but please don't try to mask how you feel it hurts when you don't let me know what's going on and I don't want to pry into your feelings…" he finished with a kiss to my cheek. Further enhancing my blush, I must have looked like a tomato about now.

"I'm just… anxious… about everything. You're the chosen one. I should've known when I met you but I didn't. And now you are the one who is supposed to kill Naraku… I mean sure I'm happy. The sooner he's gone the sooner I can get on with my life or whatever you want to call what we live… Oh, just forget it and try to rest we have a very long day tomorrow." I turned over facing the window looking out of it and glancing at the silvery-gold ring that was on my left ring finger.

Several moments passed between the two of us neither one of us moved for quite sometime until I felt Inuyasha move towards me that was right before I was unexpectedly turned and pulled to the middle of the bed where he started straddling me. "Inuyasha what are yo—" I wasn't able get the words out before his lips found mine shutting me up instantly. I was in shock for only a few seconds before I closed my eyes and started to kiss him back.

His lips were as soft as the first snowflakes that fall from the sky and land onto the soon to wither grass.

His hands moved down my sides only to stop at my waist and his thumbs slowly rubbed circles at the very top of where my hips started. I gasped. It just simply felt extraordinary. If I could I wouldn't ever leave this bed with him on top of me; not that I could if I had wanted to either.

My arms snaked around his neck as he continued to ferociously kiss me. His soft pink tongue glided across my lower lip pleading for the access he so desperately wanted to obtain. I moaned slightly parting my lips only slightly teasing him. He sent his tongue at my lip once again making me relent this time giving another slightly longer and louder moan. He gave a groan of approval to me.

I felt a warmth rise into the pit of my stomach, and my underwear started to get wet from anticipation. I arched my back to relieve myself only slightly from this spectacular feeling that was coursing through my whole body.

"Feels good doesn't it?... to just relieve yourself this way... rather than through… any other way?" Inuyasha rasped out before moving his lips to my neck only to leave open mouth kisses all over my neck and down to my cleavage, making me gasp out his name. I could feel the smirk growing on his face.

Finally after all of this my brain was able to get a coherent thought to my head that we should stop. These walls were paper thin and I could sense our friends stirring not quite fully asleep.

"Inuyasha…" I finally got out from my uncooperative lips. "hmmm" he mumbled from my cleavage still leaving his luscious open mouth kisses there, making my body betray me.

"Inuyasha we need to stop… they aren't asleep and these walls… they're too thin." I finally got out. The moment it all left my mouth Inuyasha's head short up from my breasts. He looked so upset but we just couldn't continue. A very loud very long moan erupted from down the hall.

I couldn't stop I laughed and so did Inuyasha.

Well… looks like Miroku got some.

Reading and reviewing is love!


	7. Chapter Six

_**IMPORTANT! INCASE OF REMOVAL OR STORY DELETION FANFICS WILL BE POSTED ON Mdive giant art accout**_

_**Shadow-of-fear16 . Deviantart . Com**_

_**remove the spaces**_

Chapter Six

Kagome's POV

I attempted to slow my breathing yet again so Inuyasha wouldn't know I was still awake. I cared for him deeply but I just couldn't bring myself to let go of my caution because he was the chosen one. I looked to my right; the alarm clock read 6 57 AM. We would be getting up soon and I had to start his training. I would train him in the various martial arts I knew and also in sword fighting, archery, and in street fighting to enhance his skills.

He was good but he had to be capable of rubbing my ass around in the dirt easily before he was ready to take down Naraku. It would take time.

My thoughts were cut off then by the alarm and it's shrill insensate beeping enough to drive anyone mad. I slammed my hand down on the off button successfully silencing it forever.

"Kagome what's wrong?" I heard Inuyasha mumble from next to me.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied. Or at least tried to, Inuyasha could always tell when I was lying. Sometimes I wondered why I even attempted to lie to him anymore.

"Don't lie to me Kagome…" He stated sternly. I sighed. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I'm going to take a shower…" I stated quickly hopping up and heading to the shower. Inuyasha just stared at me as I left.

I stood there letting the flow of water from the shower head cascade over my body soothing my worn muscles. I was a wreck. The rest of last night had for the most part been spent in silence, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. I tilted my head up facing into the flow of water, letting it rush over my face to calm the headache that was rapidly enveloping my brain. I just don't know what to do anymore. I know what I have to do but I'm also caught up in what I'm not sure I can do.

I turned off the shower my eyes still closed. I backed up against the wall I knew was behind me and slid down it to sit on the cool tile. I opened my eyes to stare at my reflection in the metal of the water temperature knobs. My eyes were red as I suspected. I was frustrated with myself, my thoughts, and Inuyasha's constant advances towards me. I wanted so badly to let myself go into the temptations that he often presented to me. However, at the same time I was uncertain of what would happen if I did so. What would the gods think? Or worse what would become of me if they didn't approve of whatever Inuyasha and I had.

Nothing made sense to me anymore except the fact that I had to train Inuyasha. He had to be prepared to battle Naraku. He had to defeat him at any cost. And I was the one to prepare him for this. In my mind it was worse than right before taking the SAT's for college, just knowing that ours and every living and non-living beings' future hung in the balance if I failed.

I combed my fingers through my long ebony tresses. I rubbed my eyes with my hands trying to get the shower water that remained away from them to help sooth away the irritation a little sooner before standing and stepping out of the shower and onto the fluffy blood red rug that was on the floor.

Leaning into the shower; I rung out my hair before grabbing a towel that was the same color as the rug off of the rack on my right. I dried my hair with it before moving to dry the rest of myself. Training was to begin as soon as I was finished in the shower. I grabbed my clothes and pendant (which was to make me immune to the sunlight just as Inuyasha's ring did) off of the toilet lid before moving over to the sink which had a mirror hanging above it. I picked up the dark purple brush I had bought for myself and started to brush out the knots that were in my hair.

Picking up my pendant and placing it around my neck gingerly I let it rest against my breasts before picking up my black bra from the sink and pulling it over my shoulders and clipping the back shut before adjusting the cups so that my D-cup sized breasts wouldn't fall out of them during the training.

Next I pulled on my shirt. The shirt was an Evan's Blue shirt. They were overly popular but they were an awesome band plus I had about five of these stored in the storage room I had bought to keep all of the clothes and such I would need over the years. The shirt was a U-cut style shirt so that it couldn't be used against me in a fight not that the shirt designers knew this when they made it but it helped my purpose None-the-less. I pulled on my black panties before I tugged on my grey sweat pants.

Snagging my ankle socks off of the counter I exited the bathroom in search of my red and black converses. It was beyond me but ever since I was young I remembered training in them. "Where are those damn converses…" I mumbled to myself as I attacked the closet with a vengeance to find my precious shoes. Finally, out of exasperation, I fell back in irritation. 'I could've sworn I put them in the damn closet…' I thought.

"You mean these?" I heard from behind me. Turning around I saw a barely covered Inuyasha holding my shoes off of two clawed fingertips. I jaw dropped as I completely ignored his question-and my shoes-to stare at his very tones chest. 'He really needs to stop doing this to me' I thought as I gawked at him before noticing my shoes and snapping myself out of my own little personal lala land.

"Yes those." I said before standing and trying to grab them from his hand only to be thwarted by him yanking them up from my reach.

"What would you do for them?" he asked with a smirk. I glared at him before a devious little plan came into mind.

I pouted at him before saying "Oh Inu… I'd do anything for you to give me those shoes. I'd even sell my soul to the devil…" I trailed off as I reached down and grabbed his groin massaging the sensitive area with the palm of my hand. He moaned out lowering his hand that held my prize. I smirked. "Inu, you like that?" I murmured. He moaned out a little sexy moan that I would've giggled at if I wasn't on a mission. And then when he least expected it. I quickly grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back and straddling him before quickly snagging my shoes from him and leaning down. "Beat that dog boy" I said with a giggle.

Getting off of him I held out my arm that wasn't holding my shoes with helping him back up to a standing position. "You might wanna take a nice cold shower too." I added as I left the room.

"Damn it Kagome, did you really have to do that?" I heard him grumble behind me obviously irritated I would even consider pulling anything like that on him.

I just smirked. "Come on go get ready training starts in fifteen minutes." I told him as I continued down the hall towards the living room. I plopped down on the couch and started pulling on my socks when I heard him turn on the shower and step into it.

Souta walked into the living room from the kitchen area as I was finishing tying up my converses. "Sis, you need to do what your heart tells you to do." He stated cryptically as he headed off to his bed room. I looked after him wondering where in the hell that came from. I shrugged and left the apartment and headed towards the park.

The park was the most convenient place to train. Off to the far edge of the park was a stretch of woods that extended for about two miles which would make the perfect coverage so the average human wouldn't know what we were doing no matter what happened out there. There were also a few clearings within it that would make a perfect mini arena for us. I made my way over the most hidden clearing knowing Inuyasha could find me through scent alone and that he'd be there any minute.

I started stretching as I waited. Not that I needed to, it was just habit. I guess that sayings' true-old habits die hard. I finished stretching and heaved a sigh before focusing my senses. I could hear Inuyasha approaching from not too far off.

He entered the clearing with a smirk. "Miss me?" He asked cockily.

I blinked before rushing at him with my inhuman speed and flipping him flat onto his back for the second time that day successfully knocking the wind out of him. "Get serious it's time to train." I told him as I once again helped him to his feet.

He smiled. "As you wish" and the training began.

Several hours had passed and I had taught Inuyasha almost all I knew in hand to hand combat and we had moved on to sword fighting. We were currently clashing our swords against one another with no intent on letting the other win.

We both jumped back at the same time before once again lunging at the other in a seemingly futile attempt to disarm the other. I was panting I hadn't had such a work out in a long time. I spun my sword in a flourish nicking Inuyasha's shoulder before doing a back flip away from him. He anticipated this however and before I could get my proper footing he was pushing me back and back and further back until I was pinned against a tree my sword and his sword were like scissors against my neck. Any wrong move and I'd lose my head… literally.

"Heh, looks like I win this one" Inuyasha breathed out, his breath ragged from hours of fighting. I nodded in agreement. He had beaten me fair and square.

I loosened my sword and he did the same before we let our swords fall to our sides. He rested his forehead against mine sighing. He looked into my eyes. It was then that Souta's words came back to me. 'What my heart tells me?'

I had an overwhelming urge to kiss Inuyasha like I would die if I didn't. So I did.

I closed my eyes into the kiss Inuyasha just barely a beat behind me. His hands slip behind my back and pull me closer to his strong chest. I moan moving my hands to his neck and entwining my fingers within his luscious hair. I move my tongue tenderly over his lips begging for entrance. He wastes no time allowing me entrance and seeking entrance of his own. I grant it. We continue like this until the need for air and the vastly decreasing light around us. We grudgingly break free of one another's hold panting trying to refill our lungs with much needed air.

"God, Kagome I love you." Inuyasha breathes out in ecstasy as he hugs me closer as if fearing this is all just a dream or some crazy illusion.

"Inuyasha, I… I care about you too." I whisper softly.

He sighed dejectedly. "It's time to head back we need to go get ready for the concert." He states as he slowly backs away from me. Sliding his hand down my arm reaching for my own he grabs it and pulls me behind him back to the apartment; a small smile on his face 'Finally.'

I paced back and fourth in the dressing room I was so nervous. The concert would start soon and I'd have to preform. The band was going to go on first and do a song or two then introduce me. I gulped.

I can't do this. I thought as I flopped onto the sofa in the small room panicking. I was going to make a run for it when I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I looked up at the door before slowly getting up and answering it.

It was Miroku. "Oh hey what brings you here?" I ask nervously fidgeting.

"We're gonna be going on shortly I thought I should let you know. Also I was a bit concerned for you. It is going to be your first time on stage I take it." He said in that all knowing way of his.

I sighed. "Um… yea" I answered scratching the back of my head. He smiled.

"You'll be fine don't worry. We all know you have it in you to be great." He gave me a hug as reassurance. I smiled but that was short lived when I felt his hand groping my ass. My eyebrow twitched in irritation and I pulled out of the hug slapping him so hard he fell to the ground passed out.

'Goddamn hentai…'

Reading and reviewing is love!


End file.
